Una y otra y otra vez
by Petula Petunia
Summary: ¿No sería horrible amar a Erwin Smith? [TRADUCCION DE "On and On and On" de loveclouds]


**Una y otra y otra vez**

* * *

**Sumario: **¿No sería horrible amar a Erwin Smith?

**Por:** loveclouds

**Del original en inglés:** _On and On and On _**en AO3**

* * *

Cierto día, Erwin lleva a Levi a pasear al mercado. No suelen dar muchos paseos así solo por el placer de hacerlo; pero a veces lo hacen porque la gente lo necesita de vez en cuando, no pueden alienarse por tanto tiempo ni pensar en la muerte y las mutilaciones con tanta regularidad como se podría creer. Así que Levi simplemente entorna los ojos cuando Erwin le propone la idea, y le indica que está de acuerdo al no llamarlo un completo tarado.

Esa noche, perdido en su armario de uniformes y camisas finamente dobladas, Levi pretende que no está emocionado, que no agoniza acerca de lo que se va a poner, y que ciertamente no está esperando por un día a solas con Erwin.

¿Por qué lo estaría? Él sabe lo que es el amor, lo ha visto en el rostro de las personas y ni él ni Erwin _son_ así; y él conoce de la infatuación, la ha visto prácticamente en todos los rostros; y él conoce de los afectos infantiles, era suficientemente joven una vez para sentirse de ese modo. Esto no es nada de eso; él se respeta demasiado para eso.

Excepto que, en realidad, cuando Erwin lo saluda muy temprano ante su puerta, hay un extraño decoro acerca de que él le recoja y vayan juntos todo el camino. Y entonces Levi no tiene nada que decir acerca de eso.

Se dirigen al mercado matutino, donde todos son joviales y la constante amenaza de la muerte puede perderse entre las sombras por un tiempo. Erwin está vestido con pantalones oscuros y un suéter suave, y es probablemente lo más casual que Levi le ha visto en una buena cantidad de años.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Erwin tomó un día libre? Levi mismo estuvo forzado a tomarse uno meses atrás, bajo la orden de Erwin, y Levi se enfurruñó por ello durante toda una mañana hasta encontrar como distracción extracurricular el limpiar por completo la oficina de Erwin. Aunque este le lanzó peculiares miradas durante el proceso, no se quejó, así que fue como estar en el trabajo, excepto que a Levi le valió madre lo de hacer el saludo al que entrara a la oficina para una reunión. Deberían haberse sentido suertudos de ser recibidos con la imagen de él sobre sus manos y rodillas junto a tres baldes de agua jabonosa.

—Mira —dice Erwin, señalando un puesto de juegos. Hay niños alrededor mirando con asombro todos los pequeños juguetes a ser ganados y Levi frunce el ceño muy duro—. ¿Por qué no vamos ahí y tratamos?

—Sabía que iba a pasar —susurra Levi bajo su aliento, suficientemente alto para ser oído, pero Erwin ríe porque es Levi quien encabeza la marcha.

Está arreglado, obviamente, pero Levi es un guerrero antes que otra cosa. Córtenlo y él sangrará fuego y acero. Su competitividad es tan fuerte que los niños se cubren tras Erwin, quien tiene la sonrisa más cálida y brillante para combinar con su cabello de sol, quien tiene los ojos azules más gentiles, quien es cualquier cosa menos un comandante cuando no está obligado a serlo. Levi le da una mirada de reojo antes de volver al juego.

Toma un tiempo, pero lentamente Levi reúne suficientes juguetes como para cerrar el puesto temprano. Él no sonríe cuando les da los regalos a los niños y los ve correr entre risas, pero sí siente algo como una piscina cálida en el hueco de su estómago porque recuerda a Isabel como nunca en momentos así. Le entrega el último juguete a Erwin, un pequeño conejo con orejas colgantes, tan pequeño que es completamente devorado entres sus manos.

—Gracias, Levi —dice Erwin. Levi se gira y camina. No quiere admitir ante nadie cómo es que la calidez en su estómago a florecido tanto que es ahora fuegos artificiales estallando en su pecho.

* * *

La cosa es que Levi en serio no entiende el amor demasiado. Nunca tuvo mucho de ello en su vida y el sentimiento más parecido siempre lo ha terminado por quemar. Isabel, Farlan, su equipo, todo aquel por quien él se preocupó… Bueno, ¿cuál es el punto en seguir siquiera intentándolo?

Levi está seguro de que nunca será capaz de tener a alguien por mucho tiempo. No porque los sentimientos no estén ahí, sino porque estos están y él será feliz por una brevedad, pero él sabe que la felicidad no se le está permitida, de modo que es más fácil simplemente no dejarse arrastrar en la mentira. La seguridad es transitoria, es por ello que se siente tan preciosa.

* * *

Una vez, tiempo atrás, Levi vivió en la oscuridad. No le importaba hacerlo pero, solo por principio, la odiaba, y despreciaba a todo aquel que pudiera caminar por encima de él cada día.

Entonces, a mitad de un día completamente no extraordinario, Erwin le trajo el sol. Y entonces fue extraordinario, porque repentinamente Levi tuvo luz.

Él no ha vuelto a mirar atrás. Mientras que no se suscribe a todos los ideales de Erwin, sabe con toda certeza que caminar con él solo será un camino hacia adelante, y para él eso es suficiente.

* * *

Levi puede recordar el momento exacto en que algo pasa entre él y Erwin. Están en la oficina de este, como suelen hacerlo, y es tarde por la noche, como suele serlo, pero esa noche hay una tormenta, Erwin tiene una pila tambaleante de papeles de mierda sobre su escritorio, y Levi se queda sin té para beber. Rodea el escritorio para, tal vez, arreglarle el cabello, de alguna manera se le ha hecho hábito hacerlo cuando nadie está mirando, pero esta vez Erwin coge su mano, y es la primera vez.

La expresión de Levi no cambia pero Erwin siente cada ápice de rigidez en su cuerpo. Pelear o huir, eso es todo lo que los guerreros tienen.

—¿Crees que gente como nosotros merece amar a alguien? —pregunta Erwin. Debe ser una broma, no es algo que alguien como él preguntaría, pero Levi solo puede ver seriedad en ese rostro.

Levi respira profundo y se mueve, incómodo. La mano de Erwin está caliente alrededor de la suya, a mitad de camino de tocar el rostro de Erwin y ahora suspendida en medio de la nada.

—No creo que gente como nosotros sepa cómo amar a alguien —dice con cuidado.

Erwin evalúa esta respuesta por tanto tiempo que Levi está tentado de apartarse, pero no lo hace. Erwin solo asiente una vez y le deja ir, coge la pluma y continúa garabateando firmas en memos de mierda, y Levi está increíblemente insatisfecho con su reacción. No sabe por qué.

Es extraño. Es quien conoce a Erwin mejor, sabe eso, pero también no sabe _por qué_ cuando se trata de _cualquier cosa_ sobre él.

Con el ceño fruncido, presiona la palma de su mano sobre un memo y lo arrastra, sin importarle que la firma de Erwin sea arrastrada también, una línea oscura atravesando la hoja. No necesita que Erwin diga nada; Levi es un hombre de acción, así que es quien besa primero, no hay duda en ello.

Lo pensará mejor mucho más tarde. Fue quien besó primero, pero Erwin fue quien primero lo sostuvo como si fuera precioso, como si importara. A Levi no le gusta pensar acerca de ello. Quizá porque en el fondo sabe que para Erwin él en serio significa todo eso.

* * *

Cierta vez, cogen como si el sol no fuera a salir de nuevo. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que Levi se acostó con alguien, y más de hacerlo toda una noche, pero las manos y boca de Erwin están por todos lados y Levi no sabe dónde está él al final de todo esto. ¿Pero no es así como debería ser? Envueltos en el momento, en un alivio temporal de todo, en manos de alguien cálido y lleno hasta el borde con pasión, aunque no sea permanente.

Excepto que cada vez después de ello es diferente.

Levi odia llamarlo dulzura, pero despierta especialmente temprano esa mañana y de hecho se molesta en mirar la habitación privada de Erwin. Nota por primera vez al pequeño conejo sentado en el librero. Quizá no significa nada, excepto la parte donde lo hace porque está colocado junto al libro favorito de Erwin, algo de fantasía-histórica acerca del océano y las extrañas criaturas que viven en este. Es suficientemente perturbador que Erwin tenga la audacia de mostrar un juguete rosado para niños en su habitación sin un trazo de vergüenza, pero más aún que Levi conozca cada libro en el librero de Erwin, y que sepa en qué orden los arregla por favoritos.

No hace nota del decorado de la habitación a menudo pero sí sabe todo de Erwin de derecho y de revés, incluso si no lo entiende. Es como apreciar cómo otra gente puede enamorarse y casarse y permanecer feliz pese al miedo y la guerra, pero sin entender nunca cómo es que logran llevarlo a cabo.

Levi no protesta por los detalles. No necesita entender a Erwin siempre y cuando siga siendo quien lo conozca mejor.

* * *

¿Qué es eso que la gente suele decir?

¿Te enamoras lentamente, y entonces de una sola vez?

* * *

¿No sería horrible amar a Erwin Smith? Es un hombre muerto, solo vive los segundos hasta que estos se le acaben, porque en alguna parte allá afuera, hay una muerte temprana esperando. Podría ser entre los dientes de un titán, podría ser en manos de traidores o inútiles humanos, pero él es un hombre maldito, todos lo saben. Así es como la vida va, no hay calidez para encontrar en ella. No hay gloria en la muerte, ninguna luz plateada; es solo muerte, y amarla es como cometer suicidio de adentro para afuera.

¿Qué hay ahí para llenar a una persona cuando todo el amor es tomado?

* * *

Un día Levi despierta tarde, una mañana soleada de domingo perdido entre las sábanas de Erwin. Él estuvo ahí hace un buen rato pero ya no lo está más; cuando Levi tranquilamente dice su nombre, no hay respuesta, sabe que debe haber estado solo por un buen rato.

Es tan cliché estar en esta posición, pero el cuerpo de Levi está agradablemente adolorido y por una vez no está de mal humor. No tiene ningún lugar al que ir hoy, así que entierra su rostro en la almohada de Erwin y respira, dejando que le recuerde a él la noche anterior. Erwin no le dijo mucho, solo sonrió cuando Levi le trajo té y galletas en una vajilla de porcelana china que mantiene en reserva. Y no dejó de sonreír toda la noche, incluso rió un par de veces, y aunque a Levi no le guste admitirlo, en serio le gusta el poder hacer reír a Erwin.

Lo que sea que ellos estén haciendo, ya lleva un buen tiempo. Difícilmente, Levi puede soportar la gentileza con la que Erwin le toca, pero no se miente a sí mismo acerca de lo mucho que se arquea bajo cada caricia, se esfuerza por oír cada suspiro en su oreja, grita en respuesta a cada susurro de su nombre.

¿Cuándo es que empezó? Levi no puede recordarlo, pero tampoco puede recordar un tiempo cuando Erwin no haya dicho su nombre mientras tienen sexo.

Es muy extraño, cómo todo es demasiado y a la vez único, y él no puede recordar cuándo empezó.

* * *

—Erwin, te traje té —dice Levi, entrando a la habitación sin tocar, como siempre lo hace.

Camina directo a la cama antes de detenerse, los ojos afilados mientras mira el rostro de Erwin. Debe haber sido un día duro, Erwin está quieto, hay una tensión en sus labios y Levi no se la cree ni por un segundo cuando este toma la taza con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Levi, malhumorado y cruel porque no sabe cómo mostrar preocupación de forma apropiada.

Erwin le mira, sonríe esa sonrisa falsa de nuevo.

—¿Crees que una persona como yo merece amar a alguien?

Levi recuerda el eco de esa pregunta de un tiempo atrás, muy atrás, pero la de ahora es de alguna forma más peligrosa. Es suficientemente inteligente para saberlo.

—Depende —contesta, dejando la charola sobre el escritorio, aunque ambos saben que esa es la forma en que Levi pone distancia entre ambos—. ¿A quién amas? —Si hubiera una línea, esta estaría hecha en tinta negra pura, y de ancho tendría unos treinta centímetros separando el suelo entre ellos.

—Levi —dice Erwin, sonando cansado.

—No te puedes dar ese tipo de lujo —interrumpe Levi, mirando con dureza a la pared frente a él, las manos distrayéndose con las tazas—. Ninguno de los dos puede.

Erwin está quieto. Levi no se gira porque no quiere ver su rostro. Pretenderá, la mañana siguiente, que no quiso ser cruel, que no estaba intentado apartar a Erwin, pero ahora mismo no puede encarar la expresión que él debe tener. Después de todo este tiempo, conoce a Erwin demasiado bien como para no saber lo que sus palabras le causan, incluso si él mismo no entiende cómo es que puede tener tal efecto en alguien tan resistente como Erwin Smith.

Aunque pretendía quedarse esa noche, no lo hace, porque no sabe cómo podría soportar ser tocado por Erwin y pretender que nunca le dijo algo tan duro. Hay demasiada suavidad en todo, desearía que pudiera ser simple, que ellos pudieran simplemente coger, sacarlo de sus sistemas y punto final.

* * *

Por una semana luego de esa noche, Erwin mantiene su distancia. Interactúan tanto como siempre pero hay una guardia alta levantada, sus ojos se pierden a la distancia cuando sus miradas se interceptan, y al final de la semana, hay tanta frustración brotando de sus entrañas que Levi siente como si fuera a vomitar.

Parte de él está simplemente asustado. Y disgustado por cómo se siente por eso, está asustado de que las cosas sean totalmente diferentes, que no sea él en quien Erwin confíe más.

Pero Erwin no es ese tipo de persona; como era de esperar, vuelve a su usual dulzura eventualmente, sonriéndole a Levi cuando están en privado en la forma en que sabe hacerlo, como si todos los rayos de sol fueran contenidos en un solo lugar para que Levi los sienta. Levi se siente estúpido por haber estado preocupado por algo tan trivial, porque no es como si siquiera hubieran tenido una pelea, pero se asegura de que sus caricias y toques duren un poco más, se recuesta más cerca a él, y abraza a Erwin un poco más fuerte cada vez que él susurra su nombre al oído: _Levi, Levi, Levi._

—Erwin —dice una noche, tan perdido en los brazos de Erwin que no sabe dónde están sus manos—. No creo que sea algo malo que ames a alguien.

Erwin se mueve un poco, arrastrando sus dedos por la nuca de Levi hasta el primer hueso de la columna vertebral, una y otra vez, acariciándolo. Los poros estallan a través de la piel de Levi.

—Oye, no soy una mascota. — Hay una cantidad vergonzosa de alegría en su voz.

—Creo que, quizá, al final —dice Erwin muy lento—, no puedes hacer que la gente pelee por nada más.

Levi considera eso.

—Alguna gente es motivada por la ira.

—Quizá… pero creo que esa es solo una sombra de la misma cosa.

Levi empieza a ponerse incomodo con la dirección que está tomando esa conversación de nuevo, y esa dirección es en definitiva muy cercana a casa. No quiere pensar en eso. No quiere ser vulnerable a nada, mucho menos a un hombre muerto caminando. Si no hablan de ellos, pueden mantener lo que ya tienen, y ¿no es lo que tienen ahora mismo fantástico en la forma en que ya es? Levi nunca tuvo algo tan fácil y cálido sin consecuencias antes, ¿por qué Erwin quiere cambiarlo?

—La fecha para la siguiente expedición ha sido decidida —dice Erwin, atrayendo a Levi a un abrazo sofocante—. Espero que te quedes por tu pierna lastimada y te recuperes mientras no estamos.

—Eres un estúpido al ir sin mi —dice Levi, aliviado por el cambio de tema, pero también más nervioso porque sospecha que Erwin todavía está hablando de lo mismo en el fondo. Con gentileza patea un costado de Erwin con su pierna mala solo por si acaso—. Que no te coman, viejo senil.

Parece menos un ataque cuando él tiene sus ojos cerrados y el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Erwin.

Erwin se queda callado por tanto tiempo que Levi llega a creer que quizá se haya quedado dormido.

—¿Erwin? —pregunta.

—¿Sí? —contesta este de inmediato, y Levi se sonroja un poco. No estaba pensando realmente decir algo.

—Hablo… hablo en serio acerca de que no te dejes comer. Tú… tú eres mucho más… inútil sin mí.

Bueno, no sonó perfecto pero eso es probablemente lo mejor que Levi puede decir por esa noche. Como si siquiera pudiera decirle a Erwin alguna vez, cara a cara, que regrese vivo, como si tuviera algún derecho para valorar la vida de un solo hombre por encima de todos los soldados que han muerto en batalla junto a él. Demasiado egoísta, demasiado sentimental, demasiado estúpido.

—Creo que puede que no te guste lo que voy a decir —Erwin dice tranquilo, y Levi aguanta la respiración—, pero si no regreso, quiero que tomes la mejor decisión para seguir adelante.

Levi aprieta los dientes.

—No puedo hacerme cargo de esta mierda —dice con todo el veneno que tiene—. No sé hablar como tú lo haces.

—No me refiero a eso. —Con gentileza, Erwin coloca un beso en la frente de Levi y hace que este quiera gritar. No _entiende_—. No estás atado a este lugar, Levi. Es todo lo que quiero decir.

—Estás tan lleno de mierda —contesta a la defensiva. No entiende, y tiene miedo todo el tiempo de las palabras de Erwin.

—Sé que siempre ha sido tu elección quedarte, así que yo…

—Cierra la puta boca —sisea Levi, sus uñas encarnando la piel de la espalda de Erwin en forma de medias lunas—. Te voy a partir la cara si no regresas. Más te vale que regreses y tomes responsabilidad como un jodido hombre.

Erwin suspira, largo y derrotado, pero Levi está agradecido de que no haya presionado más. Su corazón está latiendo en sus orejas, inestable y duro, un dolor de cabeza formándose entre sus ojos.

_Lo resolveré cuando vuelva. Solo… hasta que él vuelva._

* * *

¿Es más doloroso dejar a alguien?

¿O ser dejado?

* * *

Una vez Levi deja a Erwin ir a la guerra sin él, y todo en su vida cambia de nuevo.

Levi camina de un lado para otro, inquieto y preocupado, a pesar de que solo lo demuestra a través de la ira. Para él es más sencillo así y también es más fácil que los demás lo entiendan de esa forma. Con el aire oliendo a cobre y más extremidades que cuerpos completos regresando, nadie está de humor para algo más que la ira. ¿Qué es lo que obtienes cuando le quitas todo el amor a una persona? Nada. Simplemente nada.

La misión fue un éxito, eso dicen todos, pero nadie está sonriendo cuando lo dicen. No ha ido bien pese al éxito. Sus guerreros vuelven rezagados, fragmentados, lejos de estar unidos.

Las manos de Levi están frías y no las puede calentar con nada. Ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces a peinado las camas de hospital por Erwin, pero él no está ahí, y tampoco está en su oficina escribiendo un informe, y no está en el campo de entrenamiento hablando a otros reclutas.

Todas las otras posibilidades no son entretenidas en su cabeza. Levi gruñe a cualquiera que intente acercársele, acechándoles como un animal enjaulado.

No puede dejar de pensar en ello. _Sé que siempre ha sido tu elección quedarte, así que yo… ¿_Así que qué, Erwin? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Cómo terminaba esa puta oración?

Levi está cerca a ser cegado por el pánico cuando otra hora pasa y no hay _nada,_ de modo que finalmente le habla a alguien, un rostro familiar sin nombre. Escucha bien las palabras, que Erwin fue herido seriamente, que un titán lo tenía entre los dientes la última vez que lo habían visto, que fue valiente y maravilloso y un líder hasta el final, y todas las formas en que lo _fue._

—¿Capitán Levi? —ella pregunta de pronto, preocupada—. ¿Está bien? ¿Necesita sentarse?

—Claro que estoy bien —escupe, sintiendo que está respirando con mucha dificultad—, qu-qué mierda…

Ella sujeta su brazo y él tendrá que darle una paliza por ello más tarde, pero por ahora se deja sentar en la litera más cercana porque el mundo se está inclinando de forma extraña. No puede encontrar una postura correcta.

—L-le conseguiré algo de agua —dice ella, y puede ver en su rostro ese tipo de lástima que la gente usualmente tiene cuando alguien muere. Ella prácticamente huye de él y Levi está feliz por la privacidad. Respira entonces, se aferra en busca de aire hasta que vuelve a sentir sus manos y pies. Sacudiéndose, camina hacia el exterior, esperando que Erwin esté ahí para que le diga que se trató de algún tipo de mala broma, pero no hay nadie. Gira su rostro hacia el cielo nuboso y espera por la lluvia.

* * *

Pasa otra hora antes que alguien más se le acerque. Levi se pregunta qué clase de rostro está haciendo porque todo el mundo evita cruzar miradas con él; pero no cree que realmente le interese averiguarlo.

En todo lo que puede pensar ahora es en cuán herido está por dentro. Tan profundo que sabe que no puede alcanzarlo pero, Dios, sí que arde, tanto que lo único que puede hacer es quedarse parado ahí y respirar, y desear que desaparezca.

—Capitán —dice Mikasa, y es Ackerman por quien Levi se ha preocupado menos siempre—. ¿Es-está bien?

—Ackerman —dice—, ¿sabes lo que es vivir en la total oscuridad?

Ella hace una pausa antes de responder. Levi conoce su historia completa, quizá es por eso que no se preocupa tanto por ella.

—Sí, señor. Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿qué harías ahora si toda la luz se va de tu vida?

Ella se gira y mira a algo, a alguien, pero Levi no le sigue la mirada.

—Creo que… seguiría peleando en la oscuridad.

Levi cierra los ojos y desesperadamente trata de recordar la última vez que él y Erwin se besaron. ¿Fue esa noche cuando no durmiendo hasta el amanecer, sin decirse nada pero pasando cada segundo junto al otro? ¿Fue después de eso, durante una siesta en la bañera? ¿Fue el día después, entre sorbos de té en la tarde? ¿O después de eso, entre las reuniones de Erwin y el entrenamiento de Levi, algo apurado pero aún así necesario, porque para ese momento ya estaban enredados en la necesidad de ellos? Mierda, no puede recordarlo, no con certeza, porque hubo tantos momentos y él nunca empezó uno con la intención de que fuera el último.

—¿Y qué harías al saber que alguien que te importa va a morir?

Él la mira, encontrando confort en sus ojos resueltos. Extraña ese tipo de convicción, ese tipo de juventud.

—… Yo… trataría de hacer que cada momento hasta entonces significara algo.

—Sí —dice Levi, pensando en la sonrisa de Erwin, toda esa _luminosidad_—. Creo que quizá esa ha sido siempre la elección correcta.

—… Capitán —dice ella luego de un largo momento, obviamente un poco confusa—, ¿no va ir a ver al Comandante?

Ella pretende que no nota la forma en que él se abraza a sí mismo, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado la cara.

—¿Trajeron el cuerpo de regreso?

—¿Cuerpo? —pregunta ella—, no, lo tuvieron que llevar a un mejor hospital dentro de la Muralla Sina porque no tenemos el equipo adecuado…

Después, la gente le preguntará por qué Levi la agarró y la sacudió de esa forma, por qué gritó de esa manera, por qué se puso a correr pese a la obvia cojera en su pierna mala. La cosa es que, ella sabe por qué, pudo verlo tomando una decisión frente a ella, pero no cree que sea asunto suyo el decírselo a nadie más.

En esta vida, tienes que cargar con tu pasión por delante. Si es que quieres que la gente que te importa lo entienda, tienes que dejar que ellos la vean.

* * *

No siempre extrañas la levedad del ser de otra persona. No son los aniversarios o atender cosas como una unidad o incluso el tener a alguien con quien ir a la cama. Es el día a día, todas esas pequeñas cosas, la forma en que alguien está tan entretejido en cada faceta de tu vida que extraerlo es como clavar uñas en tu propia carne y arrancar puntadas fuertes y profundas. Sí, esas heridas curan con el debido tiempo, pero dejan cicatrices para toda la vida.

Eso es lo que Levi recuerda mientras corre. La frustrante calidez, la pasión asfixiante, el saber que tiene un _hogar_ a donde regresar, porque Erwin ha hecho espacio para uno más en su vida con la forma de Levi.

* * *

Hubo una vez un tiempo en que Erwin le dio el sol.

—Tú, pedazo de mierda estúpida —él susurra, cada sílaba temblorosa, tan furioso y horrorizado de ver a Erwin tan herido y pequeño. Ese tremendo pedazo de hombre como un árbol, rayos de sol por cabellos y días claros en sus ojos, una fuerza de la naturaleza imparable que solo se mueve hacia adelante. Levi no sabe cómo dar sentido a lo que está perdido pero está tan aliviado, tan jodidamente aliviado de que todavía quede mucho ahí.

Levi inclina su cuerpo hacia Erwin y se queda con él. Está tan furioso como para matar a cualquiera que intente hacer que se vaya, pero nadie lo hace, y ninguno de los enfermeros dice algo incluso cuando cambian los vendajes de Erwin. Luego de un tiempo, Levi se encarga de hacerlo, y les dice que no se molesten en regresar.

* * *

Tres días de recuperación es igual a setenta y dos horas sin dormir. Levi eventualmente pierde la consciencia entre las rodillas de Erwin y piensa que debe estar alucinando cuando se sacude y despierta al sentir dedos en su cabello.

—Buenos días —dice Erwin, sonriéndole como si no hubiera perdido un brazo, como si no hubiera pasado nada—, luces extremadamente cansado. También me siento un poco así.

Levi se endereza, tragando algo que parece una bola de arena en su garganta.

—¿Cómo anda el dolor? —se ahoga, sujetando la mano de Erwin en la suya, la _única_ mano de Erwin ahora.

—No se siente bien —dice Erwin, lo que debe significar que es jodidamente insoportable. Levi hace otro pedido para morfina.

—Tú, pedazo de mierda —dice Levi, arrastrándose temblorosamente hasta que tiene el rostro hundido en el cuello de Erwin—. Te odio, estúpido pedazo de mierda. Me asustaste—. Sujeta a Erwin lo suficientemente fuerte como para sofocarlo pero este solo se relaja en el agarre.

—Siento como si hubiera estado dormido por un largo tiempo —murmura Erwin en su oído—, hace un día hermoso afuera.

—Síp —susurra Levi, sin confiar en su voz. Deja que sus ojos se llenen, sus manos en puño apretando la parte trasera de la camiseta de Erwin, casi a punto de partirla por la mitad—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el sol salió.

* * *

Cierta vez, Levi despierta acurrucado bajo el cuerpo de Erwin, amando tanto que no puede respirar. Ayuda a Erwin a abotonarse la camisa, arregla la corbata de bolo por él, lo besa por un largo minuto que podrían ser bien tres antes de salir juntos por la puerta. Levi no ha vuelto a su habitación en meses porque finalmente es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber dónde está su hogar. Él piensa que finalmente entiende a Erwin ahora pero, para ser honesto, en realidad es más bien que le importa un comino.

Una noche, Erwin susurra las palabras más dulces sobre sus labios, y de hecho hasta luce un poco avergonzado por ello, incluso penoso, y eso hace que Levi ría. Están demasiado viejos para actuar de esa manera.

Pero, en noches cuando se siente generoso, Levi susurrará palabras en respuesta, a veces para molestar, otras porque no puede contener cuán grande, gigante, se siente su corazón para el tamaño de su pecho, pero más a menudo es porque quiere que Erwin entienda cómo se siente.

Entonces son diez veces ya, y entonces cien, y entonces Levi pierde la cuenta, porque es demasiado complicado contar la felicidad de todos modos.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
